Cogan it up
by Junatina
Summary: Cece and Logan still hate each other even after Cece gets her amnesia she can still remember all the mean things Logan said to her. But when Logan comes just to see her will they make up? And what will happen after, engagement or marriage, maybe? R and R! D
1. Meeting Cece as expected

**A/N: Whale hello there! I know I'm not the biggest fan of Cogan and a really hard Rogan shipper but I decided to make a Cogan story.  
This is the introduction about Logan apologizing to Cece.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up, or have any affiliation with Disney or the other actors.  
**  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated =D**

Summary  
  
**Cece and Logan still hate each other even after Cece gets her amnesia she can still remember all the mean things Logan said to her. But when Logan comes just to see her will they make up?**

And what will happen after, engagement or marriage, maybe?

Cece's P.O.V.  
  
I was with Rocky at the mall shopping for some brand new shoes since the heels used for the Shake it up Chicago Fashion Show didn't turn out so good.

I can't believe I forgot my own best friend!

But luckily I'm fine now but unfortunately I can still remember my horrible ex step brother "Logan Hunter".

It was a total accident and he wouldn't believe me!

"Cece, do you want to go and get something from a food court before we get you another pair of brand new shoes?" Rocky asked.

"No way, I'll probably see that jerk Logan again," I replied.

"Come on Cece just because Logan works at Bob's Kabobs which is at the food court doesn't mean we can't go to the food court anymore and plus I checked, he's on his day off," said Rocky.

"Alright let's go," I said convinced.

Rocky and I waited in line at Bob's Kabobs since that was one of the best food places in the mall.

I then bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going..., LOGAN!" I shouted.

"Cece, what a coincidence, okay it wasn't I came here to see you," said Logan.

"You came to see me?" I asked surprised.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: Sorry for the short introduction but I promise the story will get better.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


	2. Apologies

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, this chapter is going to be longer.**

This story isn't a very long one but I might make it longer just depends on my time and the popularity.

Well here is the second chapter:

**_  
**  
**Logan's POV**

"Cece, what a coincidence and okay it wasn't I came here to see you," said Logan.

"You came to see me?" I asked surprised.

Yes, I came here to see Sissy Jones, I felt so bad after the badminton match and I never had the courage to tell her and it was now or never.

"Yes I have, I felt so bad it was either now or never," I said.

"Could you forgive me?" I asked.

I knew she wouldn't forgive me, I didn't something so stupid, I lost two great people.

**Cece's POV**

"Yes I have, I felt so bad it was either now or never," Logan said

"Could you forgive me?" Logan said.

I was so surprised, Logan Hunter actually was asking for forgiveness.

I always liked him but I was just so lazy, I wouldn't blame him for blaming me about the match but I was just so angry he could accuse me.

"I should be the one apologizing, I was so lazy and stupid, I forgive you and I hope you forgive me and accept my apology," I said.

"I forgive you, so we cool?" Logan replied.

"Were cool," I added.

"I think I also owe you an apology Rocky," said Logan.

"It's fine, I never was that mad, just frustrated that you wouldn't get along," said Rocky.

I was so delighted that Logan and I made up, I really like him and maybe one day we could get married. No that would be crazy, Logan only sees me as a friend and plus I would never go after Rocky's ex.

"Why don't we finally order because the guy on the counter has been waiting while we finished our conversation," I said and I started to order.

**Rocky's POV**

I was literally doing a happy dance inside, they finally made up!

Yippee!

They are quite a good pair!

Logan's POV

I was so happy that Cece and I made up, I also kind of want to marry her.

She would never like me and Rocky would be so jealous.

We all ate and sat at a table, we laughed and talked it was loads of fun, I can't believe Cece and I are having a conversation, a normal one. 

**A/N: Hope this was good enough.**

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Marriage?

**A/N: Hello! Here is another chapter.**

**Everybody is now over 20.  
Cece, Rocky, Tinka (Who will appear in the upcoming chapters) and Dina (Who will appear in upcoming chapters) are 21  
Deuce (Who will appear in upcoming chapters) and Ty (Who will appear in upcoming chapter)  
And Logan and Gunther (Who will appear in upcoming chapters) are 23**

** Any questions or suggestions? Just PM me or leave it in a review! =D**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D  
**  
**_

**Cece's POV  
**  
Rocky and I were in a shop full of beautiful dresses, this was such an important occasion.

My family and Logan's were going to have dinner together, Logan also said that this night was going to be very special, Logan is such a great friend!

"What about this dress?" Rocky asked showing me a beautiful bright yellow dress,

"As much as this is so beautiful, I don't really want to wear that one, I want to wear a dress that describes my relationship and interaction with Logan," I said.

I wanted this dress to be perfect.

"Then what about this one?" Rocky suggested.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed and people started to stare.

The dress was perfect it was red which describes my first interaction with Logan, it was simple which is great because I don't want to overdo it and it had my favorite flower on it (not a real one of course), a pink pretty rose.

"I love it!" I continued.

I tried it on, I knew that I looked stunning and I can't wait to see Logan's face.

Rocky and I paid for it and bought some matching heels and a cute purse.

When we arrived at my apartment it was already 6:30.

"We only have half an hour to get dressed until I need to head to Logan's house for dinner," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be in my apartment changing," Rocky replied.

"Good news, your friend Mark will be coming, Logan thinks he is a great friend," I added.

I swung my dress happily around this night was going to be really special.

I wore my dress and applied my makeup, I wore my matching heels and carried my purse after 20 minutes, I was ready.

Rocky then came.

"OMG, you look awesome Rocky!" I shouted, she was wearing a knee high black dress to tie it there was a pretty pink strap with glitter on it (Which reminded me of Tinka, she's now in LA with Ty ever since they got married).

"You look marvelous, Cece, Logan will love it," replied Rocky.

My parents came (Including J.J. because he came To Chicago for the weekend) and we all went out of my apartment,

We then called a cab and made our way to Logan's apartment.

**Logan's POV**

I was super nervous!

I was wearing a black suit with a red bow.

I wasn't nervous that Cece's mum and dad were coming and my parents and hers would meet again, I was nervous because I had a special announcement, I was going to ask to marry. Cece, I'm not going to do it forbiddingly, when I propose I'll ask if Cece's parents are okay with it of course.

I sat down and started sweating, my dad then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll do great,"

Somebody then knocked on to he door, my father answered trying to smile, he liked Georgia as a friend but J.J didn't like him as much because he kissed Georgia in the night before the wedding.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed and shook hands with J.J and Georgia.

They all sat down politely.

Rocky and Mark were very happy together and they were getting married soon which I'm very excited about, I don't know if Cece is jealous because she isn't married yet but if she is she'll love this suprise.

"Dinner is served," said the butler (who I hired).

The plate smelled delicious.

"This looks delicious Logan," said Georgia.

"It sure does, you must be very organised and rich to have all this stuff," said J.J.

I smiled happily, I was making a good impression to Cece's father.

**Cece's POV**

I ate politely and smiled happily as we all ate.

I was so delighted this night was really special, Logan and I talked about random things and were as happy as can be.

Logan spoke with my parents and whispered things to them I was very curious.

"Please excuse me while I go to the bathroom," I said.

I then went to the guest bathroom.

**Logan's POV  
**  
As soon as Cece left I told everybody that I was proposing.

Surprisingly everybody was 100% supportive of this idea.

"You seem like a good guy, Logan," said Georgia.

"You're perfect for Cece," J.J added.

**Cece's POV**

I washed my hands and all of sudden I vomited.

My dress was ruined because it got torn.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

Logan then knocked on the door.

"Cece, are you okay?" Logan asked.

I opened the door with tears in my eyes, he would never like me now.

"You can and may insult me Logan," I said.

"No matter what Cece you will always look beautiful," Logan complimented.

"You are the sweetest friend ever," I replied hugging him.

I wasn't so sure if he was just saying that.

But he wasn't, he went down on his knees and held a box he opened. It, had a beautiful silver ring.

Tears then came down my face they were tears of sadness not because I didn't want to marry him, it's just I have to share my dark secret.

"Cece, will you marry me?" Logan asked.

**To be continued...  
**  
** A/N: Sorry I left you in a cliff hanger but it makes you guys want to know more, right?**

Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D


End file.
